


Um Nó no Universo

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sua mãe a vestiu em seu melhor quimono e disse que haveriam visitantes importantes hoje.





	Um Nó no Universo

Sua mãe a vestiu em seu melhor quimono e disse que haveriam visitantes importantes hoje. Ela disse como se fosse possível que Yuuko não soubesse disso, como se ela não pudesse sentir a dias o ar ficando mais pesado, como se um nó estivesse prestes a ser feito usando todo o universo como corda.

Há bem mais visitantes do que ela esperava no entanto, a maioria emitindo algum tipo de presença magica, mas a que tem incomodado há dias vem de apenas um deles, um menino com óculos da mesma idade dela, talvez um pouco mais novo. O certo a se fazer seria esperar que ela fosse apresentada aos visitantes mais velhos, mas ela decide ir direto para o menino sem se importar com qualquer tipo de repreensão que ela pudesse receber mais tarde pela sua falta de decoro.

“Quem é você ?” ela diz “Menino” ela acrescenta porque ela acha que vai fazer com que ela soe um pouco mais autoritativa.

Ele sorri e parece um pouco confuso. Um dos adultos que estavam o acompanhando diz :

“Ele não te entende querida, ele só fala inglês e chinês”

“Oh. Certo. Então eu vou ir embora” ela foi novamente para junto dos pais se sentindo ligeiramente embaraçada, aquela não era uma emoção que ela experienciava com frequência e ela sentiu raiva do menino por conseguir causar aquilo nela apenas com sua presença estranha.

O olhar do menino nunca deixa ela pelas duas horas em que os visitantes ficam no templo de sua família, ela acha isso meio estranho e muito irritante. Mas não tanto quanto saber que se ela tivesse menos autocontrole ela estaria fazendo a mesma coisa.

Naquela noite em seus sonhos algo chamava por ela e ela seguiu a linha desse chamado e encontrou o menino lá, esperando por ela, ainda sorrindo.

“Será que da pra você parar de sorrir o tempo todo ?” ela disse com quase certeza que ali eles seriam capaz de conversar como se soubessem bem as línguas um do outro.

“Porque ?”

“Porque está me irritando e faz você parecer idiota”

O comentário ao contrario do que ela previa só faz ele sorrir mais.

“Eu temo que você vai ter que se acostumar com isso”

“Eu acho que sim. Então porque você me chamou ?”

“Na verdade eu achei que era você que estava me chamando”

“Então deve ter sido algo diferente que chamou nós dois”

“Como o que ?”

Uma palavra está na ponta da língua dela, mas ela não se permite dizê-la, um dia mas não ainda.

“Eu não sei” ela mente “Então quem é você ? Menino”

“Meu nome é Clow Reed, é um prazer conhecê-la”

“Eu tenho certeza que é”


End file.
